Moti Horenstein
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = 1996–2000 | mmawins = 1 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | occupation = | university = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | club = | school = | url = | sherdog = 139 | footnotes = | updated = }} Moti Horenstein (March 23, 1965–) is an Israeli-American martial artist and holder of world championship titles in several disciplines. In April 2008 he successfully entered Guinness Book of World Records in the category of “Most Baseball Bats broken in One Minute,” splitting 38 bats and cracking an additional 11 with his powerful roundhouse kick in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. Early training and fight history Beginning his training at the age of five, Horenstein captured three Junior Champion of Israel titles before induction in the army in 1983. His skills in Krav Maga placed him in several Special Forces and Commando units, where he served as an instructor, continuing his own training under Dr. Dennis Hannover, the premier exponent of Krav Maga in Israel. After completing his army service, Horenstein won three Champion of Israel titles in the adult heavyweight division. Horenstein expanded his fighting repertoire by training in several other disciplines, from traditional Oriental styles to modern Mixed Martial Arts. His championship titles include Oyama (Westchester, NY, 1995), Shidokan (Chicago, 1996 and 1997), Mas Oyama (Rochester, 1997), Muay Thai (World Champion, Bangkok, 1998), Kyokushin (World Champion, Costa Rica, 2001). He competed internationally in several mixed martial arts competitions, including Ultimate Test (first place, Atlantic City, 1995, and Costa Rica, 1996), Ultimate Fighting Challenge (Fair Park, Alabama, 1996), No Holds Barred (first place, Amsterdam, 1998, Superfight Winner, 2000), and the Bas Rutten Invitational (first place, Muay Thai, Littleton, Colorado, 1999). Development of World Survival Hisardut Horenstein’s training expanded with Miki Erez, who had studied Krav Maga with the founder of the style Imi Lichtenfeld. A former Israeli Air Force Pilot who overcame near-paralysis in a helicopter crash, Erez and Horenstein combined traditional Oriental styles with Hisardut (from the Hebrew term השרדות, meaning “survival,” an advanced form of Krav Maga) to create World Survival Hisardut. The style emphasizes simple, efficient movements while upright, and a range of powerful submissions to be used in ground fighting. World Survival Hisardut emphasizes real-world self-defense skills, from predator avoidance skills for children to self-defense skills for the elderly. The style marks progression with thirteen belts, requiring students to develop proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, knife defense, gun defense, and weapons training in Nunchaku, escrima, and short blades. Additional advanced weapons training in bo, kama, sai, sword, and Israeli Instinctive Shooting is available for qualified students. Horenstein operates two schools in New York and Florida. Other activities Horenstein has a number of film credits, most recently as a bodyguard in Miami Vice (Michael Mann, 2006). He frequently serves as a consultant and instructor to the US Military and police forces around the country. He is married to Melissa Horenstein. MMA From 1996 to 2000 Horenstein competed in seven MMA fights. He participated in the early UFC Heavyweight tournaments and lost in both of his attempts in the first round. Once to Mark Kerr and the other to Mark Coleman. His mma record is 1 - 6. References External links * *USADOJO Biography of Moti Horenstein Category:American martial artists Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Israeli descent Category:Israeli mixed martial artists Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Israeli Krav Maga practitioners